


The extraordinary Massacre

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: one of the events mentioned in Van dork, is now here. enjoy





	The extraordinary Massacre

It all started when the league of extraordinary gentlemen arrived to the city of antcornu(anagram of nocturna), Mr.bind had the idea that league would taught next generations of literature characters, so they would spread the league thing.  
So they founded that school like thing near the gardens.

But, a young elf lady discovered that after she read it on the newspaper.  
Then she began to go to that school like thing, the building look so extraordinary, if nemo just design it.  
As she walked through the halls, the halls were pure white with some ornaments; it looked like the otomobi from the movie.

She was curious, so she went to the libraries and the museum, people or some members asked her for something, she looked at them with those big dark blue eyes, as the wondered to the great white halls, she saw a door, as she opened that door, she saw a big man with ape-like features.  
She stared at that big man.  
That scene would be like this:  
*hyde grabs paullie*  
Hyde: you gonna have to not do that, AND STOP STARING AT ME WITH THEM BIG´OL EYES!.  
*paullie´s eyes became small*  
Back to the story.  
As the days have passed, the elf woman appeared unexpectedly at that academy, she was usually taking notes about the times, and some stuff related to the league of extraordinary gentlemen.  
It is said that the elf girl was standing outside while staring at that doctor.  
In one of the classrooms playing kahoot, some of the members of the league asked who is ``Satanspawn420´´, ``scribewurmple´´,``499isawesome´´.  
Meanwhile, paullie(satanspawn), the scribe wurmple(scribewurmple)and proyect 499(499is awesome),laughing.

But, they realized that the elf girl was gone, but they didn’t know that this would be their last day.  
The girl,who was wearing an armor that resembled nemesis the warlock, was with an army of goth people and goodpeople.  
Paullie:  
Sons of Poe, of lovecraft, my dudes!, I see in your eyes the same thing that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the PRIDE of Elves fails when we forsake our pals and break all links of internet, but it is not this day, an hour of assholes and shattered bones when the age of elves comes crashing down by those hoes, but it is not this day!, this day we fight by our PRIDE!.  
By all that you hold dear on this good earth,  
I bid you stand!, goth people!  
The goth and good people made their war cry, she entered the hall very slowly, as she walked through the halls, she turned on her Bluetooth speaker this song:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1NN9rnNpEQ.  
Paullie look to the right, his best friend who was wearing a white mask, was holding his two guns and preparing to fight, he looked at her, he nodded.  
Then she looked at the left. She saw his other best friend, but he had his undyne form, he also was wearing his flannel jacket, he looked worried.  
She looked at the ceiling, there was 499 crawling from the ceiling.  
Paullie: it’s a secret for everybody.  
Paullie stopped the song, and saw the students.  
Then she put this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0TzUNti3rY.  
And thus the massacre happened, the goth people were painting the halls with black and breaking stuff and killing the students with the good people.  
The members of the league appeared, Paul started to spin like a bayblade and shoot everyone, and he killed the invisible man and mina.  
Eldain do some awesome tricks with his lance made of wood and metal, and he killed Quatermain and Nemo.  
And paullie was walking, and oh boy, she looked at the big ape man.  
Eldain: paullie no.  
Paullie: paullie yes.  
Paullie went towards the Monkey man, and then she put this song:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8TwJvWtTaI  
and the epic battle started with paullie doing the show me ya moves taunt from captain falcon.  
The Satan spawn fought against the monkeyman, hours later of punches,and some fights, the monkeyman yeets paullie, but she snaps her fingers.  
Paullie: 499!.  
Then 499 appeared and attacked the monkeyman, and paullie go to a door.  
Paullie looked back; she saw that 499 killed that monkey man with his bare claws.  
As she opened the door, she was at the same hall where it started the massacre, but it was all painted black, with everything destroyed, with fire, cars,etc, it was if they put the alternative 1985 hill valley in that hall, there was eldain,now back to normal dancing the turk dance from scrubs, the white knight was playing some sick riffs with the guitar while he was standing in a car.  
Paullie went to a replic of the throne form game of throne, then she grabbed a glass of mountain dew, like this.  


 

Then one of the Goths appeared.  
Goth girl: oh paullie, we done everything,the good people vandalized that bust from the lxg, we didn’t burn the library and the museum just like you asked, also we put a hot topic shop, a starbucks, some videogame and comic store and of course a taco bell.  
Paullie: aww yeah!.  
Then paul arrived.  
Paul: well, you have done this because you didn’t want some avengers before avengers in your city, now what?  
Paullie: well, that was fun, WHO´S FOR CHINESE?, we are going to panda express!.  
Paul:ok.  
Paullie went out from her throne.  
She and her pals went away.  
Paul: im gonna prefer the noodles.  
Eldain: I hope theres no prophecy of eldainamus in the fortune cookies.  
After that day, many newspapers told about that, and also the internet made this meme:  
The league of extraordinary gentlemen?in my city?, it´s more likely than you think.  
And don’t forget that in st.caprese made paintings about this epic moment.

The ende.


End file.
